That's Why
by Character Death
Summary: Lisbon had a lot of questions she'd like Jane to answer.  She was just smart enough to know that as soon as she wanted information from him that was precisely the opposite of what he'd give her.


That's Why

A/N: Yes I said I wouldn't write Mentalist fanfiction this little one shot just sort of came to me and maybe it isn't entirely IC, I tried though.

Disclaimer: Patrick Jane, The Mentalist, anything you recognise, isn't mine. I wish I could claim ownership hell I wish Patrick Jane was a real person sadly it simply isn't the case.

Warning: contains references to 'Red Hot' and prior episodes of The Mentalist set some time after that episode.

Lisbon had a lot of questions she'd like Jane to answer. She was just smart enough to know that as soon as she wanted information from him that was precisely the opposite of what he'd give her. There could be many reasons for this; she put it down to his desire to seem mysterious, all-knowing and most importantly his childish need for drama. Not forgetting of course his wish to remain in control. His defence was always along the lines of 'protecting' her or some such nonsense. That excuse lost any of its value as soon as she got suspended by Hightower for his actions. If a very small part of her rather appreciated how he tried to help her afterwards it was something that she quickly quelled.

In more recent times he'd almost pushed her to be with Mashburn that's when she really started to wonder about what he was thinking. Not that she could do anything much about it given his propensity for avoiding giving straight answers. She could picture it in her head already; he'd turn at her question a smug look on his face, as if she'd told him a number of things with her question; forgetting of course the fact she probably had. Then proceed to say something to divert attention from him and onto her with embarrassing effect.

All in all she'd probably wish she hadn't of bothered in the first place.

Still when it happened, as with everything involving Patrick Jane, she didn't quite see his response coming.

The question just sort of came out of her mouth involuntarily whilst they were talking in her office. One minute they were discussing their latest case, the next Jane's face transformed into his somewhat annoying all-knowing smirk. And if a small part hidden deep within rather liked that smirk well maybe it was quickly quelled before it could do any harm. In any case Lisbon knew a warning sign when she saw one and quickly moulded her face into a wary expression.

'What?'

If anything the smirk became more pronounced although he said nothing back to her. Half annoyed and half in a state of paranoia Lisbon grew impatient.

'Seriously Jane either spill it or go annoy someone else. Paperwork doesn't complete itself.'

Silence reigned and growing fed up she made for the door prepared to get a cup of coffee while she waited for Jane to get bored and vacate her office.

'Trying to run away Lisbon, really? You sure you don't want to get something off your chest first?'

Her face turned shocked for all of a millisecond before returning to its fed up expression once more. It was enough nonetheless as Jane looked, if it were indeed possible, more smug. It didn't take a brainiac to recognise that he had spotted her moment of weakness. One of her hands subconsciously grasped for her stapler as if prepared to do what was necessary to get him out of her office.

'I have no idea what you're talking about'

'Lying Lisbon interesting, very interesting'

She looked as if she was going to protest her innocence, then, as if realising exactly who she was speaking to, she just sighed and sat down in her seat.

'Just let it all out Lisbon you'll feel better after'

'I'd feel better if you learnt the ability to mind your own business '

He pretended as if he was considering it for a moment as she folded her arms defensive and aggravated.

'Nah that wouldn't be very fun or conducive to solving cases as you well know Lisbon'

She sighed exasperated that she couldn't really deny the value of his complete incapacity to stay out of people's private lives. She just resented the fact that he seemed to think that just because it was useful on the job that gave him leave to do it anytime he felt like it. Maybe she could have verbalised that to him, something just told her it would be a waste of time.

'Come on Lisbon if it makes you feel better you can throw that stapler at me after'

'I could just as easily do that right now'

She looked to be considering it although judging by the sudden slump in her shoulders she had decided it wasn't a good idea. At this display of submission Jane did a rather enthusiastic clapping motion trying to win her over with his best cheeky smile. It forced out of her a half smile at least before her expression turned sour once more.

'Why did you keep pushing me and Mashburn together?'

'Empty glamour we've been through this Lisbon. Why does it matter it did you some good didn't it?'

Her eyes rolled and she seemed to be resigned to the fact that this would be all he'd give her in explanation. She suspected it would be a waste of time clearly she had been right.

'Whatever you say Jane now I've told you, you can leave or I'll be forced to use the stapler after all'

She waved it around in the air her voice portraying no tolerance for excuses although the way she was brandishing the staple was half-hearted at best. Maybe that's why he decided to ignore her request altogether. For a few minutes he just stood there and when she'd almost completely focussed back on the papers on her desk, he spoke quietly as if he was uncomfortable with the words he was speaking.

'I can't give you what you want'

'What?'

She tried to look confused not wanting to hear those words let alone understand their meaning. She did though; she knew exactly what he meant. She knew he knew that too.

'That's why'

He shut the door leaving behind Lisbon with the straight answer she never thought she'd get. He'd done it again, he'd spoken and once again she wasn't expecting the words he'd said. For once she wished he'd been his usual vague private self then she wouldn't have had his emotional unavailability confirmed verbally.

_I can't give you what you want_

She wished he could. She really wished he could.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Patrick Jane paused as if an inner conflict raged within him as to his actions. He'd expected her to notice his lie then again given the shock of his announcement he could forgive her momentary lapse of awareness. Still, it was probably better this way. A snarky voice inside of him muttered something along the lines of yeh, right.

The truth was he couldn't ask her to wait. Especially when he didn't even know himself whether at the end of it all there'd be anything left for her to love.

She deserved more than him. More than this.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think C.D.


End file.
